


Barry's Memorable Birthday Dinner

by kotokoshka



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Barry makes himself really pretty for his men, Cock Ring, Crossdressing, Edgeplay, Exhibitionisms, Humor, Kink, M/M, Mick and Len appreciate it, Multi, Public Hand Jobs, Romance, gender fluidity, it's Barry's birthday, light stocking kink, thus he can ask for anything, very hot car sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 19:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14480049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka
Summary: Лен и Мик приглашают Барри в фешенебельный итальянский ресторан. Это первый раз, когда Барри решается выйти из дома в женской одежде, он ужасно нервничает, но оба его партнера обещают позаботиться обо всем. И все идет хорошо, пока их ужин внезапно не прерывают незваные гости...





	Barry's Memorable Birthday Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Barry's Memorable Birthday Dinner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6074877) by [Enina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enina/pseuds/Enina). 



Барри изучает себя в зеркале, и ему не может не нравиться то, что он видит.  
  
Чулки, туфли, макияж, на который он потратил последние тридцать пять минут и с успехом сделал себя более похожим на девушку, обязательный красивый маникюр, ожерелье с рубиновым кулоном, которое Мик подарил ему несколько дней назад, и парик из длинных светлых волос, подарок от Лена на день рождения.  
  
Он слегка поворачивает голову, рассматривая свое лицо. Его вполне устраивает получившийся макияж, контурирование сделало черты лица мягче, придало ему женственности. Теперь Барри выглядит прямо как девушка, и это именно то, что ему нужно.  
Опустив взгляд немного ниже, Барри не сможет сдержать довольной улыбки. На нем темно-бордовое платье, которое досталось ему вместе с париком, оно сидит плотно, словно вторая кожа, заставляя его чувствовать себя чертовски сексуально.  
  
Все это запрещено ему в повседневной жизни, как бы он не жаждал, и в такие моменты, когда ему разрешено надевать платье, Барри кажется, будто он сбрасывает кожу и создает себя заново.  
  
Он поглаживает свой плоский живот, чувствуя корсет, затянутый настолько, что дышать немного трудно, думает о нижнем белье — бордовом, подходящим под платье. Он купил его специально для сегодняшнего вечера.  
  
Еще он думал об одной вещи, которую обычно никогда не надевал — об эластичном бинте, создающем иллюзию декольте. Он всегда был против таких штучек, в основном потому, что бинт сковывал движения, сегодня утром он в очередной раз в этом убедился. В конце концов ему нравилась собственная плоская грудь, да и поклонником больших размеров он никогда не был, поэтому решил прибегнуть к помощи макияжа, чтобы изобразить на себе намеки на декольте.  
  
Пальцами Барри перебирает упругие локоны, возиться с которыми он закончил пару минут назад, удивляясь, насколько хороши и реальны волосы в парике. Он поворачивается боком, разглядывая свою новую внешность со смесью возбуждения и удивления. Вряд ли Барри когда-нибудь выглядел так хорошо, как сейчас. И этого ему чертовски хотелось.  
Корсет придает его фигуре более изящные черты, уменьшает талию, за счет чего создается акцент на бедрах и округлой заднице. Барри похож на субтильных моделей из глянцевых журналов. Длинные волосы делают его плечи уже, не такими широкими, а его ноги отлично выглядят в балетках — они длинные, гладкие, стройные, без лишнего количества мышц.  
Барри немного поднимает подол платья, наслаждаясь видом чулок — он невероятно сексуален, особенно потому, что носит еще и пояс с подвязками, а Лен чертовски любит, чтобы чулки оставались на нем до самого конца.  
  
От мягкого стука в дверь он испуганно подпрыгивает и быстро одергивает платье, прежде чем обернуться. Щеки тут же заливаются краской, он не может не нервничать, но в то же время радуется тому, что они запланировали на сегодняшний вечер.  
  
— Мне можно войти? — через дверь голос Лена звучит немного приглушенно, и Барри снова бросает взгляд в зеркало, глядя на себя, на незнакомца перед собой, и задается вопросом, что же скажет Леонард.  
  
Лен и Мик и раньше видели его в платьях, с макияжем и в парике. Им нравится, когда он наряжается, они находят это сексуальным и возбуждающим, ни больше, ни меньше. Они никогда не использовали его желание переодеваться в девушку против него, а просто приняли это. Для Барри это был совершенно неожиданный поворот, поскольку он много лет держал эту свою сторону в секрете, даже от Айрис, а ей он доверял как себе самому. Но возможность поделиться своей тайной оказалась невероятно раскрепощающей и удовлетворяющей, теперь Барри не нужно было скрывать эту свою сторону от своих партнеров.  
  
— Барри? — голос Лена выдергивает Барри из глубоких размышлений.  
  
— Ау. — Он запинается и откашливается, после чего пытается ответить более твердым голосом. — Да, входи.  
  
Лен открывает дверь. Момент бесконечно длинный, и Барри застигнут врасплох своими внезапными опасениями, которые почти что заставляют его забраться под одеяло и спрятаться. Однако он решительно душит в себе это желание, поскольку не хочет испортить прическу использованием суперскорости, ведь он убил кучу времени и сил, обжегся плойкой раз десять, потому что защитную перчатку он где-то потерял.  
  
Мужчина входит в комнату, закрывает дверь и спокойно изучает Барри с таким выражением лица, которое практически невозможно прочитать.  
  
— Эм. — Барри нервно переминается с ноги на ногу, не зная, куда деть руки. Желание сложить их на груди сильное, но он не поддается. Барри не хочется выглядеть неуверенным перед Леном, ведь это глупо, разрушит всю атмосферу. А еще он не хочет, чтобы это уродливый тихий голосок глубоко в его голове начал шипеть, что это неправильно и стыдно.  
  
Он почти каждый день носит узкий кожаный костюм, платье не особо от него отличается. По ощущениям так точно.  
  
Он слегка откашливается и немного втягивает голову в плечи.  
  
— Я готов… кажется.  
  
Собственный неуверенный голос почти заставляет его съежиться, настолько слабо он звучит. Обычно Барри более спокоен, когда надевает платье и другую женскую одежду, находясь с Леном и Миком.  
  
Но сегодня все иначе…  
  
Взгляд Лена, который медленно скользил по его телу, добирается до глаз. На его губах появляется знакомая ухмылка.  
  
— Ты великолепно выглядишь.  
  
Щеки Барри опаляет алым, он опускает взгляд, кусая нижнюю губу — он всегда так делает, когда нервничает, — но вспоминает про помаду.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Барри слышит шаги Лена и снова смотрит на него. Мужчина остановился прямо перед ним и ласково поглаживает местечко под кадыком. Мягкое прикосновение заставляет Барри слегка вздрогнуть, и он закрывает глаза, наслаждаясь контактом между ними.  
  
— Если бы не заказанный столик, я бы взял тебя прямо сейчас. — Голос Лена низкий и хриплый, наполненный желанием, и Барри урчит, удивленно, почти умоляюще, потому что идея остаться слишком уж привлекательна, несмотря на то, что запланировано на сегодняшний вечер.  
  
— Мы могли бы остаться, — предлагает он, пытаясь не говорить слишком воодушевленно.  
Большим пальцем Лен начинает выводить небольшие круги чуть ниже мочки уха. Барри тянется за ладонью, с готовностью приветствуя Лена.  
  
— Это твой день, — напоминает Лен. — Ты ждал его несколько недель.  
  
Это правда, но теперь, когда этот день наконец настал, Барри сомневается, такая ли уж это хорошая идея.  
  
— Что, если меня кто-то узнает? — тихо спрашивает он.  
  
— Этого не будет, я тщательно выбрал ресторан. — Лен уверен в себе, как и всегда, это немного успокаивает нервничающего Барри.  
  
— И даже если так, — продолжает Лен. — Они не увидят никого, кроме красивой девушки.  
Барри снова краснеет и хватает Лена за запястье.  
  
— Они буду знать, что не настоящая девушка, — предупреждает он, злясь на себя за свою неуверенность.  
  
— Это важно? — спрашивает Лен, приобнимая Барри за шею. Он легонько сжимает пальцы и притягивает его ближе к себе. В итоге они почти касаются друг друга губами, и Барри немного дрожит от теплого дыхания. — Для меня и Мика в этот вечер ты будешь самой прекрасной девушкой.  
  
Лен наклоняется и втягивает Барри в поцелуй, делясь с ним своей уверенностью…  
  
— Ты начал без меня? Мы даже не поужинали. — Барри ухмыляется Лену прямо в губы, прежде чем тот отстраняется.  
  
Мик издает громкий довольный звук, похожий на стон, когда наконец видит Барри во весь рост.  
  
— Прекрасно выглядишь, кукла.  
  
— Ты когда-нибудь слышал, что нужно стучать, Мик? — спрашивает Лен, недовольно зыркая в сторону Мика и вытирая красную помаду платком.  
  
— Не будь занудой, Лен, — ухмыляется Мик, подходя ближе. На них обоих действительно хорошие костюмы. Немного смешно и странно видеть Мика в таком виде, интересно, где он взял чувство стиля, скорее всего, это все Лен. У него отличный вкус в том, что касается одежды, часто он берет Барри с собой по магазинам в выходные, и они вместе выбирают одежду.  
  
— Ты слишком жадный, — продолжает Мик, приближаясь к Барри. — Мы же делимся этой красивой девушкой, не так ли?  
  
Они целуются, но в отличие от Лена, Мик грубее, хватает его за задницу, сминая платье, пока Барри стонет ему в рот и цепляется за плечи.  
  
Через мгновение Барри разрывает поцелуй, ему не хватает воздуха.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, что облегающее платье — не лучший способ скрыть эрекцию?  
  
Мик усмехается и крепче стискивает его ягодицу. Барри невольно стонет от всего этого бесстыдства.  
  
— Я бы не возражал, если б ты ходил со вставшим членом в таком платье.  
  
— Так и будет, если ты не остановишься, и будь уверен, что из дома в таком виде я не выйду, — смеется Барри, отпихивая от себя Мика, который напоследок гладит его задницу еще раз.  
  
Барри поворачивается к зеркалу и одергивает платье — хорошо, что эрекцию не видно, но возбуждение никуда не делось. Мысль о том, что Мик может лапать его, когда они будут вне дома, заставляет его засомневаться. Он очень сильно любит их обоих, но не собирается позволять слишком много вольностей, пусть держат руки при себе.  
  
— Не волнуйся, куколка, я буду хорошо себя вести, — рыкает Мик, вставая рядом с Барри перед зеркалом. Он, кажется, прочел его мысли и успокаивающе погладил Барри по спине. — Я не буду тебя смущать.  
  
— Я впервые это слышу, — с ухмылкой замечает Лен.  
  
— Конечно, Ленни, ну-ну, — парирует Мик.  
  
Барри игнорирует их обоих и идет к косметичке, что лежит в его шкафу, чтобы взять помаду и подкрасить губы.  
  
— Нам пора, — напоминает Лен. — Столик заказан на семь.  
  
— Мы бы уже ушли, если бы ты не испортил мой макияж, — ворчит Барри, нанося еще один слой помады. Он берет две салфетки, чтобы избавиться от излишков на губах и одну протягивает Мику.  
  
— У тебя весь рот красный.  
  
— Ты не хочешь, чтобы другие девушки знали, что я твой? — Мик смотрит на Барри так, что тот смеется совсем не в женственной манере.  
  
— Сомневаюсь, что он будет переживать за других женщин, которые будут пытаться украсть тебя, — говорит Лен Мику, подходя ближе к Барри.  
  
— Девушки любят опасных парней, — довольно говорит Мик, пожимая плечами и вытирая губы.  
  
— Они любят парней, которые кажутся опасными, а не сжигают здания в припадках.  
  
— Ты не знаешь тех женщин, что знаю я, приятель.  
  
— Ну конечно.  
  
— Может, перестанем обсуждать других женщин? — обрывает их препирательства Барри, поворачиваясь к ним с сумочкой в руках. — Я думал, мы опаздываем.  
  
— Не ревнуй, куколка. — Когда Барри недовольно косится на него, улыбка Мика становится только шире. — Я серьезно, я не хочу никого, кроме тебя.  
  
— Боже, какой же ты милый болтун, Мик. — Лен кажется удивленным такой покладистостью друга, но Барри только закатывает глаза, хотя ему нравится то, что говорит Мик.  
  
Они покидают квартиру немного позже, Барри настоял на том, чтобы Лен убедился, что его никто не увидит. Однако ему везет, потому что они не встречают ни одного соседа, и Барри довольно быстро оказывается на пассажирском сиденье машины Лена, слегка покраснев, когда Мик придержал ему дверь.  
  
Он впервые покинул свои родные стены в женской одежде. Сердце колотится как сумасшедшее от беспокойства и волнения.  
  
— Не едь слишком быстро и не нарушай правила, — в третий раз напоминает Лену Барри.  
  
— Не буду, — спокойно уверяет Лен, к счастью, не обращая внимания на его нервозность. Барри знает, что ведет себя глупо, даже раздражающе, но он ничего не может с собой поделать. Мысль о том, что какой-нибудь полицейский остановит их за превышение скорости, немного пугает. Одна из главных причин, почему он так боится, что его раскроют — его работа. Барри не хочет, чтобы в департаменте узнали об этом, у него и так полно забот, не только в полиции, но и в делах Флэша. Более того, он совсем не жаждет, чтобы о его предпочтениях узнал Джо или отец…  
  
— Просто езжай осторожно…  
  
— Я буду осторожен, Барри, — мягко усмехнулся Лен. — Просто постарайся расслабиться.  
  
— Окей, — кивает Барри, сдвигая колени и глядя на свои руки. Пальцы кажутся длиннее благодаря накладным ногтям. Барри никогда еще так старательно не занимался маникюром, потому что он в такие моменты не выходил из дома, но к сегодняшнему вечеру он готовился несколько недель, читал статьи на Фейсбуке, смотрел ролики на Ютубе, чтобы понять, как сделать ногти как можно более естественными, и в итоге он был доволен тем, как все получилось.  
  
Барри смотрит на Лена с интересом, думая, заметил ли он его ногти.  
  
Вдруг рука обнимает его за талию, и Мик хриплым голосом говорит ему прямо на ухо:  
  
— Не волнуйся, малышка, сделаем все, чтобы копы держались от тебя подальше. — Затем его рука поднимается выше и проскальзывает под пальто, которое Барри подарили пару лет назад, красивое, светло-серое, и его он тоже не носил за пределами квартиры.  
  
— Мик, — наполовину предупреждая, наполовину задыхаясь произносит Барри, чувствуя указательный палец Мика между корсетом и правым соском.  
  
— Ты такая красивая, малышка, — шепчет Мик, отчего Барри краснеет еще сильнее. Затем рука исчезает, и Барри не может не дрожать из-за потери контакта.  
  
— Не мешай, Мик, — предупреждающе говорит Лен.  
  
— Я просто помогаю ей расслабиться. — Барри даже поворачиваться не надо, чтобы понять, что Мик ухмыляется. Иногда он такой придурок.  
  
Они приезжают к ресторану через десять минут и умудряются припарковаться совсем рядом.  
  
Барри опять начинает нервничать и думает о том, не остаться ли ему в машине.  
  
— Ты тут отсиживаться не будешь, — говорит Лен и, черт возьми, насколько он хорошо его знает. — У нас будет приятный вечер, вкусная еда и отличные напитки.  
  
— И хороший секс, — добавляет Мик.  
  
— Не здесь! — возмущается Барри, встревоженно оглядываясь на мужчину, все еще сидящего на заднем сиденье.  
  
— Конечно, но по дороге домой я заставлю тебя в кончить прямо в этом платье так, что ты испачкаешь его целиком.  
  
Эти слова — обещание. Барри знает это и сдерживает стон, поскольку его тело прошивает искрой возбуждения.  
  
— Это все хорошо, — вставляет Лен, блестя глазами. — Но мы все еще спешим.  
  
— Надо было забронировать стол попозже, — ворчит Мик, но из машины все же выбирается.  
  
— Или ты мог быть хоть раз попытаться усмирить свое либидо, — сухо отвечает Лен, следом за Миком покидая автомобиль.  
  
Прежде чем Барри успевает сам дотянуться до ручки, дверь открывается. Он снова заливается краской, когда видит, как Мик улыбается ему.  
  
— Не хочу, чтобы такая прекрасная леди сама открывала дверь.  
  
Барри сначала хочет высказать свое недовольство, потому что не уверен, смеется Мик над ним или нет, но в животе становится тепло, и он решает просто выйти.  
  
Мик помогает ему, что неожиданно и очень приятно, наверное, Барри не стоило вообще пользоваться румянами, судя по тому, как горят его щеки.  
  
Ресторан итальянский, Барри раньше в нем не был, и он замедляет шаг, заметив, что нам довольно много народу.  
  
Внезапно идея войти туда, где его увидят десятки людей, кажется ему ужасающей, он уверен, что выглядит нелепо и смешно…  
  
— Не стоит нервничать. — Голос Лена тихий и необычайно умиротворяющий. Он кладет руку на поясницу Барри, чтобы вести его или не дать сбежать. — Это будет замечательный вечер для всех нас…  
  
— Я выгляжу глупо, — твердит Барри голосом едва ли громче шепота, опасаясь привлечь внимание прохожих. — Они увидят мужчину в платье, который корчит из себя идиота.  
  
— Барри. — Лен встает прямо перед ним, вынуждая его поднять голову. — Ты не похож на какого-то парня в платье, ты сейчас очень красивая девушка, которая приложила много усилий, чтобы выглядеть хорошо.  
  
— Они поймут…  
  
— Это не имеет значения. — Лен подходит к нему ближе. — Это твой вечер, плевать на людей, единственные мужчины, которые должны тебя интересовать, это я и Мик, а для нас ты выглядишь великолепно.  
  
Барри слабо дрожит, потому что погода довольно прохладная, а у него на ногах только паутинка чулок. Он очень хотел быть таким же уверенным в себе, как Лен, который ни капли не сомневается в том, кто он и кем хочет быть.  
  
Мимо них проходит кучка людей, и Барри тут же отворачивается, но в то же время испытывает жгучее желание взглянуть на них и узнать, как они на него реагируют. Один из трех парней, примерно возраста Барри, бросает на него мимолетный взгляд, но не выражает ничего — не отвращения, не улыбки. Он только смотрит на него секунду, а потом поворачивается обратно к своим друзьям.  
  
— Если ты действительно не хочешь… — снова начинает Лен, невозмутимо встречая растерянный взгляд Барри. — То мы можем вернуться домой и отпраздновать там.  
  
Барри хмурится и оглядывается на Мика, стоящего чуть поодаль.  
  
— Нет. — Он качает головой. — Я в порядке. Мы… пойдем внутрь, ты ведь заказал столик. — Улыбка Барри, адресованная Лену, немного вымученная, но Лен поглаживает его по щеке.  
  
— У тебя будет отличный вечер, Барри.  
  
— Да… — Барри надеется, что говорит более уверенно, чем чувствует себя. Он позволяет Лену обхватить себя за талию и проводить ко входу в причудливо выглядящий ресторан. Барри плечом прижимается к Лену, внезапно становясь странно уязвимым и чувствительным.  
  
Лен слегка стискивает его бедро и распахивает дверь. Барри снова дрожит, но благодарно улыбается мужчине и не может отрицать того, что ему нравится, когда перед ним придерживают двери.  
  
Мик держится по другую сторону Барри, когда они наконец входят в ресторан. Он слегка напряжен, но точно не может сказать, связано ли это в резким контрастом температур или с тем, что Мик тянет его к себе и теперь уже он обхватывает бедро Барри.  
  
Лен подводит их к стойке, где их приветствует дружелюбная элегантно одетая женщина.  
  
— Добро пожаловать в «Чирино». Вы бронировали столик? — ее голос приятный и такой «женский», что Барри внезапно понимает, что кто-нибудь догадается о том, что он мужчина именно из-за голоса, даже если его внешний вид не вызовет никаких подозрений. Дело не в том, что у него такой уж грубый голос, просто он все равно мужской, хоть и мягче.  
  
Барри становится жутко жарко, он прижимается к Мику, надеясь, что администратор не посмотрит на него. Мик украдкой целует его в затылок, а Лен называет поддельное имя, на которое делал бронирование — Саммерсы — после чего они идут в гардероб, а администратор подзывает официанта, чтобы он проводил их к столу.  
  
Барри внезапно начинает тошнить от мысли оставить пальто, но оно единственное может скрыть его пол, платье, конечно, этого не сделает. Даже если он стройный и подтянутый, любой, кто посмотрит на него, поймет, что Барри вовсе не тот, за кого пытается себя выдать.  
  
— Мисс?  
  
Барри на секунду замирает, прежде чем переводит взгляд на латиноамериканца средних лет, стоящего за гардеробной стойкой.  
  
— Ваше пальто? — просит мужчина с вежливой улыбкой, и Барри не может скрыть удивления и шока.  
  
— Барри. — Лен тепло смотрит на него. — Позволь помочь тебе.  
  
Барри чуть было не отскакивает от Лена, потому что не хочет снимать пальто, но он понимает, что это будет выглядеть подозрительно.  
  
— Спасибо, — тихо говорит он, не обращая внимание на то, как фальшиво звучит его голос, и расстегивает пальто. Лен помогает ему раздеваться, и Барри чувствует себя совершенно голым без верхней одежды.  
  
Ему нужно было выбрать одно из своих платьев с длинным рукавом, которые ему выбрал Лен, но его руки неженственные, он же Флэш, да и до этого у него было некое подобие мышц.  
  
Наверняка он выглядит так глупо…  
  
Сразу после этого приходит официант, который провожает их к столику.  
  
— Расслабься, милая куколка, — тихо говорит ему Мик, обнимая со спины. — Будешь как доска деревянная, если будешь так напрягаться.  
  
Барри косо смотрит на Мика, а потом украдкой и очень смущенно оглядывает ресторан.  
Некоторые смотрят мельком, а одна пара довольно пристально рассматривает, отчего Барри хочется уползти в нору и исчезнуть.  
  
Хорошо, что официант приводит их к столику в глубине зала, где больше уединения. Барри понимает, это организовал Лен. Так здорово, что Лен помнит об этом, и Барри благодарно улыбается ему, когда их глаза встречаются.  
  
Лен и Мик занимают свои места, а официант, представившийся мистером Рейесом, отодвигает для него стул, и это чертовски волнительно! Хотя Барри должен был это предвидеть.  
  
— Спасибо, — немного застенчиво говорит он, голос все еще слегка фальшивый, но официант этого не замечает, а только широко и дружелюбно улыбается.  
  
— Конечно, мисс.  
  
После того как официант вручает меню каждому из них, он оставляет их одних.  
  
— Жаль, что выпивка на тебя не действует, — со смешком замечает Мик. — Тебе бы не помешало выпить, чтобы перестать нервничать, куколка.  
  
— Все нормально, — шепотом говорит Барри, но это звучит не слишком убедительно. Он вздрагивает, когда чувствует руку на бедре, и поворачивается к Лену.  
  
— Ты великолепен, Скарлет, только слепой этого не увидит. — Взгляд Лена напряженный, и Барри ловит себя на том, что хочет прижаться к нему.  
  
— Окей.  
  
Лен на несколько секунд задерживает руку на тонком чулке, это утихомиривает нервы Барри настолько, что он чуть ли не скулит, когда Лен убирает ладонь.  
  
Он погружается в изучение меню. Цены высокие, но это неудивительно; Барри знал, что это ресторан высокого класса. Лен имел склонность выбирать довольно экстравагантные места, чего Барри раньше и предположить не мог, он считал, что Лену больше нравятся запущенные бары, такие как «Святые и грешники» и «Салун».  
  
— Ненавижу модные места, — ворчит Мик. — Тут даже пива нет. Как это вообще?  
  
— Потому что у нормальных людей есть вкус, в отличие от некоторых, — парирует Лен, на что Мик отвечает возмущенным фырканьем.  
  
— Закажи виски, — предлагает Барри, поскольку знает, что Мик может вести себя как слон в посудной лавке и вообще не следит за языком, если его не одергивать.  
  
Мик хрюкает, листая меню.  
  
— А пива нет.  
  
— Ты же любишь виски, Мик, — улыбается Барри.  
  
— Но пиво — больше.  
  
Барри не сдерживается и смеется, что совсем не звучит женственно. Лен поднимает брови, и Барри тут же замолкает.  
  
— Хотя мне больше нравится вкус твоей…  
  
— Мик! — шипит Барри, умирая от стыда и нервно озираясь. — Перестань вести себя как придурок! — добавляет он, но Мику явно смешно от такой реакции Барри.  
  
— Тише, — встревает Лен. — Сегодня твой вечер, принцесса, и мы его не испортим.  
Барри расслабляется, услышав прозвище, а когда Лен поглаживает его запястье, то и вовсе успокаивается. Мик перехватывает меню одной рукой, а другой обводит ногти на другой руке Барри.  
  
— Ты действительно старалась быть красивой сегодня, да? — низким голосом спрашивает, и Барри вздрагивает от такого напора.  
  
В горле становится сухо, Барри сглатывает и думает, не слишком ли заметен его кадык. Он надел один из широких бархатных чокеров, которые обычно носил дома, а остальные детали скрыл с помощью косметики.  
  
— Красиво, — соглашается Лен, приподнимая руку Барри и рассматривая его маникюр. — Цвет сочетается с твоим платьем. — Барри не знает, что ответить, молчит, наслаждаясь вниманием, однако все еще смущается.  
  
— Интересно, сочетается ли с платьем то, что у тебя под этим платьем. — Взгляд Мика такой красноречивый, что Барри срочно требуется отвлечься, чтобы не возбудиться прямо сейчас.  
  
Официант возвращается именно в этот момент, и Барри краснеет еще сильнее и прикрывается картой вин.  
  
— Вы готовы сделать заказ? — спрашивает официант.  
  
Барри озвучивает свой выбор, не поднимая глаз.  
  
— Очень хороший выбор, мисс, — говорит официант, по-доброму улыбаясь Барри.  
  
— Надеюсь, ты не собираешься сбежать от нас с этим сексуальным итальяшкой? — спрашивает Лен, когда официант удаляется.  
  
— Не глупи, — смеется Барри. — Он просто вежлив. — Он улыбается немного неуверенно. — Вы сказали им, что я… — он не может договорить, потому что смущается от собственной глупости и нелепых слов.  
  
— Нет, Барри. — Лен, кажется, и доволен, и ошеломлен его вопросом. — Я не уточнял, как они относятся к кроссдрессингу.  
  
Барри ерзает на стуле, ощущая себя придурком.  
  
— Прости, я создаю проблему из ничего…  
  
Прикосновение к руке заставляет его встретиться взглядом с Леном.  
  
— Ты просто нервничаешь, — спокойно говорит он. — Это нормально, учитывая, что это твой первый выход из зоны комфорта. — Лен обнадеживающе сжимает его ладонь. — Но ты даже не представляешь, как красиво и сексуально ты выглядишь сейчас. Не только для меня и Мика, но и для всех присутствующих здесь мужчин.  
  
Барри недоверчиво смотрит на Лена, сомневаясь, стоит ли ему разозлиться из-за этой очевидной лжи или лучше утешится тем, что есть.  
  
— Я парень в женской…  
  
— Ты выглядишь лучше, чем большинство здешних женщин, — твердо перебивает его Лен, говоря совершенно серьезно.  
  
— Ленни прав, — соглашается Мик, встречая подозрительный взгляд Барри широкой улыбкой. — С тех пор, как мы сюда пришли, тот парень не сводит с тебя глаз.  
  
Абсурд.  
  
Абсурд и… удовольствие.  
  
Барри пытается осмотреться как можно более непринужденно и с удивлением понимает, что Мик прав — один довольно симпатичный мужчина в деловом костюме, который на пару лет старше него, сидящий за столом с двумя другими бизнесменами, действительно смотрит в его сторону, по крайней мере, пока не заметил, что Барри увидел его.  
  
Барри переводит ошеломленный взгляд на своих спутников, не зная, что думать и как реагировать.  
  
Мик фыркает, явно забавляясь и Барри подскакивает на месте, когда почувствовал теплую руку на колене.  
  
— Выкинь дурь из головы, — советует Мик, наклоняясь к его уху и щекоча теплым дыханием мочку. — Единственные мужчины, чьи члены ты объездишь сегодня вечером, это я и Лен. — Он слегка сжимает колено, а потом поглаживает кончиком пальца чувствительную кожу на внутренней стороне бедра. — Тебе не нужен чужой член, чтобы получить удовольствие.  
  
Прикосновение было похоже на удар током, Барри подавил стон и перехватил под столом руку Мика.  
  
— Остановись…— на грани тихого стона попросил он, но в ответ получил лишь самодовольную ухмылку.  
  
— Мик, веди себя прилично или будешь ждать в машине, — встрял Лен, удивленный поведением Мика, но тот лишь растянут губы шире. Лен не сдержался и тоже хитро улыбнулся.  
  
— Вы оба невозможны, — заворчал Барри, сердито глядя на них обоих по очереди.  
  
— Это несправедливо принцесса, да? — сказал Лен, продолжая ухмыляться. Прежде чем Барри успел вставить хоть слово, вернулся официант с заказом.  
  
Еда помогает Барри прийти в себя, и он понимает, что часть его напряжения была связана с голодом, потому что он весь день нервничал и почти ничего не ел.  
  
Мик, кажется, сжалился над ним, и Лен завел разговор об одном их последнем деле, где Хартли чуть было не сожрал бенгальский тигр, Аксель застрял в вентиляционной шахте в костюме цыпленка, но его спасла Лиза, которая в ближайшие сто лет ему этого не забудет.  
Барри смеется, когда Мик показывает ему фотографии, которые сделала Лиза, прежде чем вытащить Акселя. Вообще-то он должен переживать за него, но… это слишком уморительно выглядит.  
  
— Она нам сама их прислала, — замечает Лен, отщипывая кусочек чесночного багета.  
  
— Это грубо, — указывает Барри, но только шире улыбается.   
  
— Аксель отомстил, — смеется Мик, выискивая другую фотографию. Барри громко фыркает при виде Лизы с зелеными волосами. Она выглядит так, будто готова кого-нибудь убить. Он прикрывает рот ладонью, но не удерживается от очередного смешка.  
  
— Как она его не убила?  
  
— Аксель может быть быстрым, если захочет, — пожимает плечами Мик.  
  
— И отродье хорошо прячется, — добавляет Лен.  
  
Около часа они беседуют на различные темы, Барри расслабляется все больше и больше и в итоге понимает, что действительно наслаждается вечером. Он даже позволил Лену покормить себя лазаньей со шпинатом, а сам угостил его лапшой с морепродуктами.  
Все катится в тартарары, когда Барри выбирает десерт, колеблясь между тирамису и панна-коттой.  
  
У входа раздается какой-то шум, Лен и Мик разом напрягаются. Смущенный и немного обеспокоенный Барри смотрит на дверь.  
  
— Что…  
  
— Дамы и господа! — резкий голос разрезает воздух. — Я приношу свои извинения от всего моего ледяного сердца за все холодные неудобства, что мы доставим вам в ближайшие десять минут…  
  
Барри столбенеет, увидев группу, вооруженную и одетую…  
  
Мик нагло хмыкает, а Лен на мгновение кажется совершенно застигнутым врасплох, что само по себе говорит о том, насколько странная это ситуация, поскольку он никогда не терял хладнокровия.  
  
— И я, Капитан Холод, могу заверить каждого из вас, дорогие снежинки, что вам не нужно бояться леденящего душу гнева моих Негодяев, пока вы сохраняете спокойствие и не пытаетесь сделать что-то глупое, вроде вызова полиции. — Парень в парке, который точно не был Капитаном Холодом, машет пушкой, которая явно не была и близко похожей на криопушку Лена.  
  
— _Дорогие снежинки? Леденящий душу гнев?_  Что за… — Лен говорит так, будто никак не может взять в толк, что вообще происходит.  
  
Мик усмехается, его забавляет эта кучка подражателей, которые пытаются косить под Негодяев.  
  
— Да вы прикалываетесь, — говорит он, откидываясь на спинку стула и скрестив руки на груди.  
  
— Это ужасно… — Барри чувствует, как сжимается его желудок. — Этого быть не может….  
  
— Расслабься, они просто посмешище. — рыкает Мик, все еще ухмыляясь.  
  
— Нет! — шипит Барри. — Приедут копы, а я… нельзя, чтобы они видели меня таким.  
  
Его начинает тошнить, правда тошнить, и это должно быть заметно, потому что Мик перестает улыбаться, а Лен гладит пальцы Барри.  
  
— Этого не произойдет, — успокаивает его Лен. — Не забывай, кто командует Негодяями.  
  
Ну да…  
  
Он почти забыл…  
  
— Итак! — снова начинает фейковый Капитан Холод. — Мои  _отмороженные_ друзья…  
  
— Черт возьми, я не говорю ничего подобного! — похоже, что Лен готов задушить этого парня.  
  
— Да ладно, приятель, он не хуже тебя, — ржет Мик, игнорируя убийственный взгляд Лена.  
  
— И, как я уже говорил, пока вы сохраняете спокойствие, у вас есть все шансы уйти целыми и невредимыми, но если решите поиграть в героев… — Мужчина поднимает пушку, ясно намекая на последствия таких опрометчивых решений.  
  
Затем четверо мужчин, одетых под Негодяев, обходят зал, двое стоят у входа, один держит на мушке администратора, а другой навел пушку на посетителей.  
  
— Да быть того не может… — Барри почти стонет, проклиная себя, и смотрит на свое платье. — Я все испорчу. Надо было взять с собой костюм.  
  
— Откуда ты мог знать, что тут появятся эти клоуны? — спрашивает Мик.  
  
— Оставь платье в туалете, — тихо предлагает Лен. — Потом заберешь. Никто не увидит тебя на скорости.  
  
— Да, — соглашается Барри, хотя эти перспективы ему не особо по душе, но он обязан помочь. Оглянувшись, он ищет камеры под потолком, но ни одной не видит.  
  
— Они у входа, — сообщает ему Лен, поскольку сразу понял, почему Барри озирается. — Я запомнил расположение, прежде чем мы приехали сюда.  
  
— Конечно же, контрол-фрик, — фыркает Мик, но впустую.  
  
— Пожалуйста, сломай этому идиоту нос ради меня, — просит Лен. Барри отвечает ему улыбкой, и как только он собирается рвануть с места, как один из преступников кричит:  
  
— Эй вы, там, заткнитесь!  
  
Супер.  
  
Барри оглядывается через плечо и с растущим страхом видит, что он из парней идет к ним. Его костюм Мастера Зеркал выглядит как плохой косплей.  
  
— Вы не поняли, во что вляпались? — говорит он с грубым бостонским акцентом, угрожающе указывая на Лена, который выглядит совсем не впечатленным. А потом он замечает Барри, пораженно свистит, отчего Барри хочется провалиться сквозь землю.  
  
— Как тебя зовут, маленькая симпатичная птичка? — мужчина смотрит на него в упор. — Мне нравятся длинноволосые… — он запинается и подозрительно щурится. — Погоди, ты… парень?  
  
— Да ладно… — раздраженно бормочет Лен, а Барри борется с желанием юркнуть под стол, где его никто не увидит. Теперь на них будут смотреть все, и Барри мысленно подытоживает — это его худший день рождения.  
  
— Какого хера?! Я к тебе обращаюсь, педик! — у парня хватает наглости хамить и стиснуть плечо Барри. Лен и Мик готовы сломать ему хребет, судя по их лицам.  
  
Прежде чем они успевают сделать хоть что-то, Барри хватает этого клоуна за руку, выкручивает ее, потом тянется к пушке, совершая аналогичные действия, а потом одним плавным движением обходит его и заламывает его руку за спину и ударяет его пушкой по затылку. Тот слабо вскрикивает и без сознания падает на пол.  
  
Повисает пугающая тишина, Барри старается успокоиться, потому что теперь все хорошо, он жив и здоров.  
  
Кучка придурков испортила ему праздничный ужин!  
  
И он очень хотел попробовать панна-котту…  
  
— Блядь. — Мик первым нарушает тишину. — Это было горячо.  
  
— Нахуй! — орет фейковый Капитан Холод, первый вышедший из ступора и тыча в них пистолетом. —Придурки, вы не поняли, что я… А-А-А!  
  
Парень падает на колени, воя от боли, а его рука, в которой была зажата пушка, покрыта толстым слоем льда.  
  
Люди вокруг кричат от ужаса, Барри суматошно крути головой, силясь разглядеть — у Лена что, есть мини-версия криопушки?  
  
Когда это вообще случилось?!  
  
— Ты взял пушку на мой ужин? — возмущенно спрашивает Барри. Лен даже для приличия не попытался выглядеть виноватым.  
  
— На случай, если произойдет нечто подобное, — говорит он, и Барри не знает, что на это ответить.  
  
— Парни, — рычит Мик, вскидывая то, что очень похоже на мини-версию его тепловой пушки. — Кажется, вы неудачно выбрали вечер для ограбления.  
  
— Какого хера?! Я на это не подписывался! — парень, одетый Хитвейвом, панически бросается к выходу. Его подельники наблюдают за его побегом, а потом испуганно таращатся на Лена и Мика. До них, видимо, не так быстро доходит, кто стоит перед ними.  
  
— Позорище, — ворчит Лен, опуская пушку. Налетчики покидают ресторан, оставляя раненых.  
  
— Ага, — недовольно соглашается Мик. — Жаль, что они так быстро свалили. Я был бы не против заварушки.  
  
Барри не выдерживает, хватает сумочку и спешит к выходу из ресторана.  
  
— Барри! — зовет его Лен, но безрезультатно. Снарт быстро вытаскивает их портмоне три пятидесяти долларовых купюры и кладет их на стойку администратора.  
  
— Этого должно хватить. Еда была восхитительной, спасибо. До свидания.  
  
Люди в упор смотря на него, следят, Барри кажется, что он весь чешется от чужого внимания.  
  
Он выбегает на улицу, в холодную ночь, и свежий воздух отрезвляет его.  
  
— Тихо. — Мик хватает его за запястье, останавливая Барри в двадцати футах от ресторана.  
  
— Прости… — бормочет Барри, весь трясясь и не поднимая глаз.  
  
— Все в полном порядке, — утешает его Мик. Барри чувствует, что плачет, поэтому утыкается ему в плечо. — Все хорошо, милый, — повторяет Мик, поглаживая его по спине.  
  
— Чертовы дебилы, — ругается Барри.  
  
— Да, — соглашается Мик, целуя его в кудрявую макушку. — Кучка придурков, которые даже подраться не захотели.  
  
Барри перестает до боли жмурить глаза и фыркает, поворачиваясь к Мику.  
  
— Ты бы стал с ними драться?  
  
— Ну да. Я бы защитил твою честь, даже если это необязательно и ты сам всех можешь уложить.  
  
— Заткнись, — усмехается Барри, прижимаясь лбом к подбородку Мика. — Спасибо тебе, — через мгновение добавляет он.  
  
— Конечно, куколка.  
  
Прохожие с любопытством смотрят на них, но Барри все равно. Он больше не стесняется, а хочет домой.  
  
Рядом с ними кто-то останавливается. Это Лен, который едва заметно улыбается Барри.  
  
— Ты всех впечатлил.  
  
— Мне жаль, — вздыхает он. — Я просто… этот парень меня разозлил.  
  
— Какого черта ты извиняешься? — спрашивает Мик. — То, как ты укатал этого придурка, было чертовски жарко.  
  
Фырканье Барри превращается в удивленный визг, когда рука Мика внезапно опускается к его заднице и крепко хватается за правую ягодицу, разминая ее, заставляя его снова покраснеть.  
  
— Прекрати, Мик! — заметив, что на них смотрят, Барри отпихивает руки от себя.  
  
— Пойдем в машину. — Лен отдает Мику куртку и помогает Барри надеть пальто.  
  
— У нас не будет проблем? — спрашивает он, переживая за работников ресторана и гостей, ставших невольными свидетелями потасовки.  
  
— Нет. Но следующий наш визит будет бесплатный. — Как только Барри застегивается, Лен вручает ему алую розу.  
  
— От администратора, — объясняет он с ухмылкой. — Для моей симпатичной девушки.  
  
Щеки Барри снова краснеют, и он принимает цветок с тихим «спасибо».  
  
— Поехали домой, — предлагает Мик.  
  
Вернуться в машину — это облегчение. Барри позволяет себе растечься по гладкому кожаному сидению и тихо вздохнуть.  
  
— Этот вечер был…  
  
— Действительно, — соглашается Лен, заводя машину.  
  
— Хороший. Очень, — добавляет Мик. — Пока не появились эти наши неудачные копии.  
  
— Я и не думал, что у нас есть подражатели. — Лен выруливает на шоссе, вклиниваясь в поток машин, и Барри закрывает глаза, чувствуя жуткую усталость. Вечер был на удивление прекрасным, если бы не последние десять минут. Он действительно расстроился, потому что не заказал десерт….  
  
Барри от неожиданности вздрагивает, когда Мик приобнимает его за плечи, оттягивая немного назад.  
  
— Ты расстроился, милый, — говорит мужчина низким голосом, от которого у Барри мурашки по коже. — Думаю, я знаю, как поднять тебе настроение.  
  
— Мы же едем, — напоминает Барри, довольно жмурясь, когда Мик аккуратно поглаживает его ключицу.  
  
— Я обещал тебе, что дам тебе кончить, — отвечает Мик. — Разве нет, Ленни?  
  
— Да, — кивает Лен, и Барри мелко дрожит от руки на его бедре. — И мы вовсе не спешим домой.  
  
— Скрести руки за спиной, куколка, — говорит ему Мик. Барри не сдерживает громкого стона, когда горячая волна предвкушения пробегает по его телу от этих слов.  
  
— Мы же в городе… — пытается поспорить он, но с готовностью заводит руки назад.  
  
— Ты переживаешь, что тебя могут увидеть, когда мы заставляем тебя кончить? — сладким голосом спрашивает Лен, и на этот раз Барри стонет в голос, потому что тонкие трусики на тем становятся тесными.  
  
— Кажется, кому-то нравится эта идея, — смеется Мик и берет правую руку Барри и обвязывает запястье чем-то мягким, наверное, шарфом. Затем он тянется к другой руке, и в итоге Барри оказывается прижатым к пассажирскому сиденью, а его руки связаны за спиной.  
  
— Давай-ка посмотри, что ты носишь под этим красивым платьем. — Мик удивительно быстро расстегивает пальто Барри одной рукой. — Ты как конфетка в фантике, милая, — смеется он, медленно очерчивая контуры корсета. — Чувствуешь мои прикосновения?  
  
— Да… — отвечает Барри, тяжело дыша. — Это… это приятно.  
  
— Ей нравится, — говорит Лен Мику. — Кажется, она чертовски возбуждена из-за этого корсета.  
  
Мик усмехается, обдавая чувствительное ухо Барри горячим воздухом.  
  
— Это правда, куколка? Тебе нравится чувствовать себя стесненной?  
  
— Да… — согласно выдыхает Барри и стонет, как только Мик добирается до корсета под тканью платья, находит его сосок и слегка пощипывает.  
  
— Кажется, так и есть… — Мик весьма доволен, и Барри чувствует свою эрекцию, которую платье не в состоянии скрыть.  
  
Вид его вставшего члена заставляет его чувствовать себя не совсем комфортно, потому что это принадлежит другой его части, о которой он сейчас не хочет думать. Он слегка выгибается, когда Лен начинает поднимать его платье выше, почти протестует, поскольку он не хочет, чтобы Лен видел его член, ведь Барри не выглядит как мужчина…  
  
— У тебя пояс для чулок? — похоже, Лену, это нравится, как Барри и думал. — Ты действительно постаралась, чтобы быть красивой для нас сегодня вечером, да, малышка?  
  
— Она определенно заслужила удовольствие, — констатирует Мик, и Лен кивает с ухмылкой, глядя на дорогу. — Она понимает.  
  
Барри вздрагивает, когда Мик начинает тереть пальцами левый сосок настолько сильно, насколько позволяет корсет.  
  
— Хочешь показать нам, как ты прекрасна, когда кончаешь, милая?  
  
— Да… — просит Барри, делая голос более тонким. — Пожалуйста…  
  
— Не нужно просить, Барри, — говорит Лен, поглядывая на него, пока машина стоит на светофоре. — Это твой день рождения, принцесса, мы позаботимся о тебе.  
  
Слова вызывают в Барри бешеный всплеск вожделения.  
  
— Покажешь нам больше твоих сексуальных чулок, которые ты для нас надела? — спрашивает Лен. Барри понимает, что сейчас они задерут ему платье еще выше, что сделает его эрекцию более очевидной.  
  
— Я действительно хочу увидеть, что ты носишь под этим платьем, — добавляет Мик, снова сжимая сосок, достаточно сильно, чтобы Барри громко вскрикнул от вспышки возбуждения, пронзившей его тело — сильной, но не болезненной.  
  
— Хорошо, — соглашается он несколько неохотно.Лен начинает тянуть мягкую ткань выше.  
Барри втягивает в рот воздух, когда чувствует, как его нижнее белье обнажается. Женские кружевные трусики не скрывают его эрекции и не сдерживают ее совсем.  
  
— Выглядит потрясающе, — говорит ему Лен. — Очень сексуально. — Он разглядывает белье Барри, а потом светофор загорается зеленым, поэтому ему приходится взяться за руль.  
  
— На ней все выглядит потрясающе, — замечает Мик, последний раз щипая Барри за ставший чувствительным сосок. — Хотя она будет выглядеть еще лучше, когда кончит.  
  
— Она знает, — ухмыляется Лен, заметив, как Барри краснеет и смущается.  
  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы мы заставили тебя кончить, моя милая куколка? — спрашивает Мик, слегка надавливая ладонью на тонкое кружево. Барри шипит и вскидывает бедра вверх, ища больше контакта.  
  
— Это означает да?  
  
— Да! — стонет Барри, когда Мик начинает сжимать его член. — Да, пожалуйста!  
  
— Мы заставим тебя кончить, — обещает Лен. Барри немного огорчен, потому что они снова тормозят и останавливаются перед очередным светофором. К счастью, они на центральной полосе, поэтому женщина в соседней машине не обращает на них внимания. Его лицо становится еще более красным, когда он замечает лукавый взгляд Лена.  
  
— Ты можешь попытаться потерпеть ради нас? — спрашивает Лен, и Барри хмурится, не зная, что и думать.  
  
— Ты сказал, что я могу кончить…  
  
— Ты сможешь кончить в любое время, — поясняет Лен. — Но я бы хотел посмотреть, как долго ты сможешь сдерживать свой оргазм.  
  
— Я не получу наказание? — с каплей подозрения спрашивает Барри.  
  
— Нет, — легко говорит Лен, нажимая на газ. — Ты не будешь наказан, детка, сегодня твоя ночь, и ты можешь попросить у нас все, что захочешь.  
  
Барри опять накрывает волной возбуждения и жара, он дрожит, почти вибрируя, стонет и давится своими всхлипами, когда Мик снова сжимает его член.  
  
— Я могу прокатиться на тебе? — спрашивает Барри, ловя ртом воздух.  
  
— Не во время дороги, — отвечает Лен, но тут же добавляет. — Дома.  
  
— Хочешь твердый член внутри себя? — хриплый голос Мика звучит так непристойно, что Барри хнычет и кивает. — Ты получишь это, куколка.  
  
— Это все, чего ты хочешь? — интересуется Лен, с любопытством опуская руку обратно на бедро Барри, начиная поглаживать. — Бондаж, веревки?  
  
— Пожалуйста! — кричит Барри, вбиваясь в кулак Мика. — Пожалуйста, шелковые веревки… — его голос срывается и переходит на скулеж, когда Мик опять убирает ладонь.  
  
— Минутку, дорогой, — говорит он и ищет что-то на заднем сиденье. Барри пытается посмотреть через плечо, но не видит ничего.  
  
— Ты обязательно получишь шелковую веревку в свой день рождения. — Взгляд Лена расслабленный и довольный. — Итак, ты хочешь объездить меня связанным или сначала тебя связать?  
  
— Во время, пожалуйста, — отвечает Барри, откинувшись на свое сиденье так удобно, как может, мешают связанные руки.  
  
— Хорошо? Что еще?  
  
Барри пытается думать, но Мик именно в этот момент возвращает руку на его член. Он вытаскивает влажный член Барри из кружевных трусиков и покрывает ствол смазкой. Стон Барри превращается в шипение, когда Мик надевает ему кольцо.  
  
— Ты сказал, что я могу кончить, когда…  
  
— Ты сможешь, куколка, — успокаивает его Мик, поглаживая ему член в медленном ровном темпе. — Это на всякий случай, если ты хочешь, чтобы все длилось дольше. Я сниму его, как только ты захочешь.  
  
Ощущение большой, теплой и шершавой руки Мика, движущейся по его члену, замечательное, но скорости недостаточно, чтобы Барри кончил, но ему восхитительно прекрасно, и Барри тихо скулит, вжимаясь обратно в сиденье.  
  
— Барри? — Лен встречается с ним взглядом. — Что еще ты хочешь сделать, когда мы вернемся домой?  
  
— Э-э… — Барри моргает, пытается думать о том, что не имеет ничего общего с тем, как ему сейчас хорошо. — Эм…  
  
— Зажимы? — предлагает Мик.  
  
— Нет. — Барри качает головой, он не в таком настроении сегодня.  
  
— Свечи? — спрашивает Лен, и воспоминания об ощущениях горячего воска на коже заставляют Барри задрожать от предвкушения.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Пока ты объезжаешь меня или раньше?  
  
— Д-до…  
  
— Пока ты кончаешь?  
  
Барри стонет, опуская голову и раздвигая ноги. Ему так хорошо, а от мыслей о том, что с ним сделают позже два его дома, член становится только тверже.  
  
— Это значит да? — смеется Лен.  
  
— Я бы воспринял это как согласие. — Мик явно доволен своей работой.  
  
— Да, — задыхаясь, кивает Барри.  
  
— Хочешь, чтобы я тебе отсосал? — предлагает Мик.   
  
Барри вздрагивает, судорожно кивая и начиная вколачиваться в его кулак.  
  
— Да, да, пожалуйста…  
  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я лизал твои соски, пока Мик сосет твой член?  
  
Если бы не эрекционное кольцо, Барри кончил бы тут же. Он почти кричит и начинает трахать кулак Мика еще сильнее, бессильно хныча и почти плача.  
  
— Это да, Барри? — Лен говорит с улыбкой, довольно, радостно, и Барри хочется посмотреть на него, но вместо этого он закусывает губу и кивает.  
  
— Хочешь перед этим пососать мой член своими потрясающими красными губами? — дыхание Мика обжигает плечо, а потом он втягивает в рот нежную кожу, выбивая из Барри очередной вопль восторга.  
  
— Да… — он чувствует себя разбитым, и ему до смешного трудно говорить. — Пожалуйста… пожалуйста, разреши мне отсосать тебе…  
  
— Конечно. — Барри чувствует смешок Мика на своей шее, прежде чем знакомые губы снова целуют чувствительное место, что вызывает еще одну волну приятной дрожи, бегущей прямо к члену.  
  
— Хочешь, чтобы я капал горячим воском тебе на спину, пока ты отсасываешь Мику? — спрашивает Лен, останавливая машину на очередном перекрестке.  
  
Барри с большим трудом прекращает всаживать член в кулак Мика и замечает, что они стоят рядом с тротуаром, людей там достаточно, ведь сегодня суббота. Барри пытается сползти ниже, униженный мыслью, что кто-то увидит его в таком состоянии, не важно, знакомый или нет.  
  
Конечно, именно в эту секунду Мик ускоряет движение руки, и Барри почти кричит от переизбытка ощущений. Он хрипит и зажмуривается, ошеломленный удовольствием, но это не помогает, потому что Мик снова впивается зубами в его шею, в то самое чувствительное место.  
  
— Барри?  
  
Он всхлипывает, глядя на Лена, который наблюдает за ними темными от похоти глазами — от этой картины Барри снова трясет.  
  
— Что насчет моего предложения?  
  
Думать связно, когда Мик с бешеной скоростью двигает рукой, надрачивая ему, невозможно, как и не двигать бедрами. Барри бросает взгляд в окно и… видит двух парней, которые остановились в машине рядом, на их лицах неприкрытое любопытство, интерес и… похоть.  
  
Это так унизительно, что Барри возбуждается еще сильнее. Он кричит, не думая о том, что его услышат, начинает снова вбиваться в кулак Мика, будто это его последний секс во всей гребаной жизни, жмурясь, задыхаясь от возбуждения, заполняющего ее до самых краев.  
  
Они снова едут, но Барри этого почти не чувствует и глаз не открывает, сгорая от стыда.  
  
— Ты устроил этим парням настоящее шоу, — замечает Лен, и Барри снова давится криком, когда чужая рука сильно хватает его за мошонку. — Отвечай на вопрос.  
  
Барри сердито смотрит на Лена, но снова сладко стонет, стоит ему начать поглаживать его яйца.  
  
— Хочешь, чтобы я капал горячим воском тебе на спину, пока ты отсасываешь Мику?  
  
— Да! — он почти рыдает. — Пожалуйста!  
  
— Ты хочешь, куколка? — Мик лижет мочку его уха. Барри опять вскрикивает, пытаясь снова всадить ноющий член в кулак Мика, но Лен не дает ему двигаться.  
  
— Да! Пожалуйста! Я хочу кончить!  
  
— Хочешь поехать туда, где на тебя будут смотреть? — вопрос Лена заставляет Барри откинуть голову назад, а его тело крупно дрожит от перевозбуждения и желания поскорее получить разрядку.  
  
— Думаю, это значит да. — Мик снова прижимается губами к его горлу, и Барри чувствует его ухмылку.  
  
— Хочешь, чтобы я припарковался где-нибудь, чтобы кто-то смог понаблюдать за тобой, пока ты кончаешь?  
  
У Барри кружится голова. Он не может вспомнить, чувствовал ли когда-нибудь что-то столь ужасающее и возбуждающее одновременно.  
  
— Я и не думал, что ты у нас маленькая эксгибиционистка — многообещающе смеется Лен.  
  
— Она полна сюрпризов, — кивает Мик, все его дроча Барри в сумасшедшем ритме. Барри пытается что-то сказать, но у него не выходит ничего, кроме стона и слабого хныканья, когда он видит, что они и правда останавливаются на парковке, где стоит небольшая группа людей.  
  
— Боже, — молится Барри, сумасшедше дрожа, когда Лен отпускает его, глушит машину и включает внутри яркий свет.  
  
Сколько же неприятностей у него будет, если кто-нибудь…  
  
Мысль о том, что кто-то узнает об этом, ужасает и возбуждает одновременно, это… слишком.  
Лен снова сжимает его яйца, не давая Барри шевелиться, а Мик снова берет в руку его член, возобновляя быстрые движения.  
  
— Не закрывай глаза. Я хочу, чтобы ты смотрела на них, когда они тебя увидят.  
  
Барри снова прошивает возбуждением, словно током, но он все же находит в себе силы протестующе посмотреть на Лена.  
  
— Тебе понравится, детка, — убеждает его Лен, перебирая его яйца. — Покажи им, как красиво ты выглядишь, когда кончаешь.  
  
Барри протестующе хнычет, но глядит на группу людей, сгорая от стыда, когда один из парней смотрит прямо на него.  
  
Затем из замечает другой парень, он на секунду выглядит чертовски удивленным, а потом говорит что-то другим, которые тут же оглядываются. Они недалеко, фунтов восемь, и Барри понимает, что происходящее в машине очевидно.  
  
Возбуждение только растет, когда другие смотрят на него, на их лицах интерес, намеки на отвращение и уже знакомая похоть. Более того, им нравится смотреть, и Барри вздрагивает всем телом, не отводя взгляда.  
  
— Ты можешь быстрее? — внезапно спрашивает Лен, на секунду смущая Барри.  
  
— Конечно, — фыркает Мик. И да, он действительно двигает рукой еще сильнее, Лен опускает его мошонку, в результате чего тело Барри перестает ему подчиняться, он засаживает член в тугой кулак Мика, кричит, когда очередная волна почти болезненного экстаза накрывает его, яйца поджимаются, но, но он никак не может кончить.  
  
— Смотри на них, — приказывает Лен, хотя это не тот тон, который он обычно использует во время сеансов, который не допускает со стороны Барри никаких возражений, но этого достаточно, чтобы Барри снова посмотрел на мужчин.  
  
Они все еще там, наблюдают за ним, и Барри представляет, как выглядит со стороны, что они думают о нем. Смущение только усиливает желание, жар между ног почти невыносим, и он начинает громко и отчаянно умолять.  
  
— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, позвольте мне кончить! Мне нужно кончить! Пожалуйста, я не могу…  
  
Мик убирает руку и стягивает кольцо с его члена, прежде чем снова стиснуть ствол. Барри не успевает осознать, что происходит, когда кончает. Мик все еще дрочит ему с бешеной скоростью, в то время как оргази ударяет Барри как поезд, бьет прямо кулаком в живот с такой силой, что он плачет, дрожит, утопая в волнах экстаза, выплескивая одну порцию спермы за другой, все это время смотря на людей, которые не сводят с него глаз.  
  
Наконец его тело расслабляется полностью, будто даже с костями, он растекается по сиденью, слегка ежась от того, что только что случилось. Но несмотря на стыд, Барри не может не чувствовать удовлетворение в каждой клеточке своего тела. Он глубоко вздыхает и закрывает глаза.  
  
Лен не говорит ни слова, не просит Барри снова посмотреть на парней, а просто заводит машину. Барри чувствует, как Мик развязывает узлы на его запястьях, его руки ноют, и Мик тут же растирает их.  
  
— Отдыхай. — Голос Лена спокойный, но Барри все еще слышит в нем возбуждение, что не может не радоваться. — Мы скоро будем дома. — Затем Лен смотрит на него с теплой улыбкой. — Ты отлично справился, Скарлет.  
  
Довольный и вымотанный Барри улыбается в ответ, закрывает глаза и наслаждается тем, как свободно и потрясающе живо чувствуется его тело.


End file.
